


No chance of choice at this crossroad

by MektiKwiiger



Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game)
Genre: Meta, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MektiKwiiger/pseuds/MektiKwiiger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elodie made a choice once. It was the only one she made, as when she was given the chance to make a different one, she was already set to loop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No chance of choice at this crossroad

You can choose any of many paths. And so you make your choice, no particular reason, and it ( begins to ) feels right. The choice is the one you made, and you stick with it, the path becomes familiar to you. The path was no better or worse than the other ones you could have taken, but this one is the path you decided to thread.

You are given a choice between paths, and you choose one ( because this one feels familiar to you ).

Many branches stretches out before you, and still there is only one your feet will walk down. Were you to return to this point, you think you might decide upon any of the others. But you never do. You have only eyes for the one, and each time it feels right. Never do you notice or seriously consider that you might attempt one of the other options. There are no options, there is only one path.

The path you take becomes part of yourself, and while you won’t notice it, you cannot step away from yourself. You don’t remember much of what path you took, what or who you met further down.

But every time you steal into the treasury and pick up a jewel that belonged to the late queen, Fidelia.  _“Illuminate!”_ is spoken, far away from the disapproving ears of the King-Dowager. And you light up the room with your inner glow, but still the paths remain in unknown darkness. You cannot see that you could have walked down another path instead, just as you cannot see that at the end of your chosen path is your death.

**Author's Note:**

> So I played the game for some time. After a while I noticed that nothing really changed, because I never changed. I went all "Huh, that's really strong status quo bias," and then this thing happended.


End file.
